


After the Storm

by SkyPiglet



Series: Life is Strange Poetry [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: After The Storm, Bisexual, F/F, Fan Poetry, Fanpoem, Gay, Lesbian, Maxine Caulfield - Freeform, Poetry, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Romance, Sacrifice Arcadia Bay, Save Chloe Price Ending, chloe price - Freeform, fan poem, life is strange - Freeform, max caulfield - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet
Summary: Post Season 1, Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending, Pricefield poem.





	After the Storm

Leaving the coast behind,

the morning coats us with its promise,  
the kind I'm trying not to remember.  
So much life inside these early hours, before  
the sun can burn our wishes up with the dew.

Our dreaming habits might murder us,  
but the horizon looks like cotton candy--  
so who could blame us for following  
our loving devils to that edge?

Your car hums, resonant with the woods,  
as if goatmen and wendigo are whistling us  
in, past lightning trees and fairy rings.  
If we disappear, will we find each other?

Deeper still, one hand stirring the circle, your other  
tangled in mine, I could kiss you, and watch  
the speckled green fade away-- but this moment  
is enough, no promises required.

No going back now, my head fits your shoulder  
like the sky holds your breath-- and there  
it is, there it is-- the bluest butterfly, the sun-  
dipped doe-- the ringing sweet of honeysuckle.

You're glowing.


End file.
